Passion With No Limit
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: srry not really good with summaries for this story. all i will say is this has a lemon in it. ON HOLD SRRY.
1. Back Home

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or cast at all. or anything else i may use in my stories, hope you like this story review please!

Passion With No Limit

Teasing lips and tantalizing eyes, The sweetest face but a mind of lies, You pull me close and kiss me sweet, And speak of love as our eyes meetIs this a true love, one that's real?, You touch me and my heart you steal, My body aches for you to be close.

So you pull me near you as a toast, As our souls do become as one with each other, Our hearts start a fire that never will smother, A passion hotter than the hottest flame, A fire out of  
control with just us to blame.

The poem ran through his mind while he awaited for her to enter into the room. She had been gone for months now and he was getting tired of waiting for her to return.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when she entered the room the door making the slightest sound.

"Well I guess you finally came back after all this time its been a long time since the last time we saw each other old friend."said the smirking smartass on the bed.

"I agree with you it has been a long time but I don't think you need to be a smartass right after I just got back from being in Hawaii all this time I've been gone"she said with a come-and-get-me look on her face.

"So what do you plan on doing tonight club, go out to eat, or stay home". "I don't really give a crap about what we do you can choose since you have been gone for so long these past few months".

"Well I guess I'll just be going to my house and see what everyone is up to." "Well I will come with you then." "Ok lets go then." "Ok then."


	2. Passion

A/N: I dont own Inuyasha! enjoy and please read and review so I can get some advice if i need to change anything.

PASSION

They got back to there apartment that night late as always. they had been out for a while after visting Kagome's family. Inuyasha had carried her all the way up the stairs to the 10th floor. She was tired and coulndn't keep walking after stopping at the 5th floor so he had carried her the rest of the way up.

He took her to the room and layed her down on the bed covered her up then went to his own room to lay down and sleep. After about 2 hours Kagome came into his rom and layed down beside him. "What is wrong Kagome?" 

"Its nothing really I just couldn't sleep is all." 

"Ok if you want to talk about it then feel free to." 

"Ok thanks its just that something over my break was bugging me and then when I got back home it came back again." 

"What is the problem then its not like its hurting you is it?"

"Accually it does hurt me but I put up with it and try to forget about it but I get a constant reminder of what bugs me each and everyday." He stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking about what she had just said about what had been bugging her so much lately. He then spoke up saying, "Have you tried to stay away from what is bugging you so much?"

"Yes but it doesn't work cause the reminder is always around me or at least most of the day."

"So would that be the air or the open space always in front of you?"

"No you don't get it so just drop it I'll leave you alone now and I wont bug you again at all." She left and went back to bed, Inuyasha stared at the cieling for a long time until he fell asleep. He awoke again for the forth time his night it had been bothering him about what Kagome had said. Inuyasha got up and went into the livingroom and got the hideaway bed out and layed down.

Kagome got up and went to the bathroom she had not been able to sleep at all after leaving Inuyasha's room. Then she went out to the livingroom not knowing Inuyasha was already out there. When she saw him she turned back around to head to her room when Inuyasha got up and took ahold of her arm before she could go off any farther. "Look Kagome if you want to you can have the hideaway bed I was just siting out here is all."

"Really Inuyasha it looked like you were about to go crazy just sitting there." He didn't say anything else, he was starting to feel that wierd feeling again in his gut and this time he couldn't take it any longer.

He pulled her into and embrace and she just gasped at first then noticed something was poking at her side. She pulled back away from him and then saw what she had thought was poking her. "Inuyasha are you ok do you need to lay down at all?"

"Kagome please don't go just stay out here and I'll explain." She sat down on the hideaway bed then all a sudden she felt someones lips against hers then she realized that they were Inuyashas lips.

He was kissing her then she gave into the kiss and kissed him back. When she opened her eyes she saw Inuayasha on top of her but had his wieght on his elbows and arm. He had his length in between her legs and she could just feel flame burning up inside of her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"You should have guessed by now Kagome." He was being nice to her as always but also teasing her he was trying to get her to think what was already in her mind. "Kagome please."

"Inuyasha I don't now." She tried to get up and he wimpered like a little puppy. Kagome sat back down and stayed there for a while longer. When he woke up he felt someone laying on top of him watching him closely. When he sat up he instintly layed back down. He then felt something slip down through his pants and grab his groin.

Kagome heard him moan instantly after she had touched him. She began to stroke him then after about 20 minutes he stopped her. "What the...why did you..she got interupted by Inuyasha saying, "Well if I would have let you continue I would have..."

"Oh thats why sorry I'll be going then." Inuyasha imediately grabbed her wrist pulled her back onto the bed and stuck his hand down her pants and put 2 fingers into her. She moaned, she couldn't help but let into his touch.

He kept torchering her until she about came to her climax then took his fingers out and stuck his tongue out to clean his fingers off. Inuyasha then got on top of her took his shirt off andthen hers as well as her bra. He started to explore her touching every inch of he skin he could see. When he couldn't take it anymore he started to take the rest of his clothes off.

He then started on Kagome then hesitated. He looked at her then started to back away, when he made no effert to take the rest of her clothes off she took the rest off and went over to him. She turned him around and fitted herself just right above his groin that was now larger than before she remebered.

When he looked looked up and saw how close she was to him he was about to push her away when she stopped him. "Look you want this right Inuyasha?" "Ya but I don't know if you want what I want Kagome." She looked at him then slid him into her he moaned louder than before and began to lose control but gained it back when she had moved into a different position to where she was on bottom and he was on top.

He pushed into her taking his time and waited for her pain to go away. When she told him to continue he was a little scared but went on anyways as he had been told to go on.

He began to push in and out of her he heared her starting to moan his name and he picked up his pace. Keeping up with his each and every stroke they hit each other at the same time. Kagome and Inuyasha were reaching there climax and he began to go faster and she leaned into him to encourage him to go as fast as he could go.

Then when he made a final stroke they both yelled and he fell down on top of her. He rolled over and layed her on top of him so she could rest. He covered up and fell asleep as well. When they both woke up that morning they smiled at each other knowing that the day should be good and the rest of their lives good as every for they were meant to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS!

Hey all I know I haven't updated in a long time and that I keep posting new stories and not working on my older ones so here is the big update!

I'M RE-WRITING MY OLD STORIES AND WILL BE POSTING THE RE-WRITTEN ONES AS SOON AS I CAN.

I can't say when they will be posted because I have a part time job now which takes up half of my time now. But I will try to get everything posted in due time. And I'll even possibly include an extra chapter with each story.

JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL THE UPDATE THANK YOU FOR BEING HERE WITH ME AND PUTTING UP WITH ME NOT POSTING STUFF AS FAST AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED.

Well I have to go for now hope to hear from you all soon.

Ja Ne

~Moon-Goddess-Lee


End file.
